


An Appropriate Reprimand

by Eliza49



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Definitely at the fluffy end of my writing spectrum!, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:21:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21585250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliza49/pseuds/Eliza49
Summary: Melinda May talks to Skye and Jemma after the events of 'The Hub'
Relationships: Melinda May & Jemma Simmons, Melinda May & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson/Melinda May
Comments: 4
Kudos: 154





	An Appropriate Reprimand

**Author's Note:**

> I was a bit blocked writing Chapter 3 of 'Secrets Told and Kept' (now posted), and this kind of happened in the meantime. It's a short piece of season 1 fluff!
> 
> Thank you for reading. x

“We’re not apologising,” said Skye adamantly. “We didn’t do anything wrong.”

“I’m sorry,” Jemma Simmons blurted out over the top of this. “I’m _really_ sorry. So, so sorry. I’m sorry.”

Both agents stood before Melinda May, who sat at Agent Coulson’s desk looking severely at them. Behind her, Phil Coulson stood with his arms folded, watching them. Skye and Simmons glanced at each other, each askance at having been contradicted by the other.

May’s voice was deadly calm. “Leaving aside the fact that you accessed a wall panel in a restricted area, and hacked a Level 8 secure server, _you_ , Agent Simmons, used a weapon of your own design inside The Hub to _physically assault_ a senior agent.”

“I know, I know. I am so, so sorry,” gabbled Simmons breathlessly. “Although, um, in fairness to Agent Fitz I should point out that he’s actually the co-designer of the Night-Night Gun. (We’re not actually going to call it that.) Not that that’s at all relevant. And I promise that I’ll never incapacitate a senior agent ever again…” Simmons paused for air, then added for the sake of optimum obedience, “Well, unless of course you or Agent Coulson ever order me to. In which case I will endeavour to incapacitate with maximum efficiency.”

“Oh my God, _stop_ ,” muttered Skye out of the corner of her mouth. Agent Coulson looked down at his shoes, his lips twitching slightly.

May carried on levelly. “You know we’re allowed a lot freedom as a mobile unit on this plane? And we won’t be able to hold on to that if you make a habit of behaving like amateurs when we visit headquarters.”

“I won’t. I’m sorry,” said Simmons, a little tearful now. “What’s going to happen to me? Will I get a dishonourable discharge?”

“Hey, if she does, that will be _totally unfair_ ,” began Skye heatedly. “S.H.I.E.L.D. is ‘dishonourable’ for not having an extraction plan for Fitz and Ward…”

“ _Agent Sitwell_ ,” said May, cutting off Skye’s protest, “is of the opinion that there should be disciplinary action. But I’ve spoken to Commander Hill,” Simmons gasped at the mention of someone so high up the chain of command, “and she has accepted my explanation of what happened.”

“Oh, thank God,” breathed Simmons, visibly sagging with relief.

“Wait, what?” responded Skye, incredulous and intrigued. “She ‘accepted your explanation’? Just like that? What did you even say to her?”

May continued as if neither had spoken. “Commander Hill has asked me to make clear that what you did is very serious.”

“Yes, absolutely,” gushed Simmons, “We understand.”

Skye raised her hand and waved it slightly. “Er, I have a question…”

“Skye?” said May, playing long-suffering teacher to Skye’s innocent pupil.

“Who even is Commander Hill?” asked Skye. “Sorry, but, y’know, ‘new girl’ an’ all…”

“Commander Hill is Director Fury’s _second-in-command_ ,” Simmons sing-songed out of the corner of her mouth, her teeth gritted. “She’s only the _Deputy Director_ of S.H.I.E.L.D..”

“Oh, okay. So S.H.I.E.L.D. bigwig said to say it’s super-not-good. Totally got it now.”

“Commander Hill,” continued May levelly, “has left it to me to recommend disciplinary action.”

Skye, a veteran of many childhood misdemeanours and punishments, raised her chin defiantly. Jemma, a veteran of consistent top-of-the-class performance, screwed up her face in terrified anticipation.

“So – ” continued May, “Agent Simmons, you need to be more responsible with weapons in future, and _don’t_ use them against fellow agents. Also, when you take a weapon with you on assignment, you should use a concealed holster: guns aren’t lipstick – if you carry one in your purse, you’re not gonna be able to reach it in time, when you need it.”

“Um … yes, Agent May, of course,” stammered Simmons, who was clearly not expecting this particular critique.

“And _, both of you_ ,” May paused, looking from one to the other, whilst Simmons shut her eyes, “consider yourselves _seriously reprimanded_ for what you did.”

Simmons relaxed her grimace just enough so that she could open one eye to stare at May. Skye looked around the room, as if waiting for actual bad to things to begin happening. She looked at Coulson, who almost appeared to be smiling. “Er… is that like _it_?” Skye asked doubtfully.

“I think you and I have already talked about this,” Coulson reminded her gently, “so I don’t have anything more to add.”

“That’s it,” said May briskly. “Agent Sitwell is fully recovered and the South Ossetia mission ended successfully. The matter is closed.”

“Gosh, thank you, Agent May,” gabbled Simmons gratefully. “I’ve totally learnt my lesson, and… thank you so much.”

“Okay,” said May. “Then you can leave now,” she clarified calmly.

“Yes, absolutely. Thank you. And once again, very sorry.” Simmons scurried out of the office.

Skye however lingered behind. May raised an eyebrow at her. “Did you have something to add, Skye?”

Skye glanced at Coulson again, then looked back at May. Her expression was part rebellious, part mischievous, and part timid.

“You used your influence to get us off the hook,” she said to May, who stared back impassively. Skye continued undeterred. “You… you actually kinda rock sometimes, you know that?”

Behind May, Coulson chuckled, and Skye grinned impishly at him. “Okay, well… I’m gonna go now,” she announced after a moment.

“Good,” said May. “Close the door on your way out.”

“Copy that!” replied Skye. She glanced uncertainly at May, but left with a slight bounce in her step.

*

“Well, that went well,” said Coulson breezily.

“You realise one of us is actually going to have a file a report on what happened?” May replied repressively.

“I think brevity is the way to go on this one,” Coulson suggested helpfully. “Maybe we can attach a file of the security footage. The expression on Jemma’s face after she pulled the trigger probably covers a lot of exposition.”

“Personally I like the part where Jasper Sitwell falls over,” responded May in a deadpan tone and Coulson laughed: he was always happy whenever May joined in on a joke. “Maria definitely enjoyed that the most,” May added, with just a hint of amusement in her voice.

“Would you really have flown to Russia without consulting me?” asked Coulson, curious.

“There’d have been some consultation,” conceded May calmly. “You’d have noticed pretty quick once the plane took off.”

“What if I’d ordered you not to?”

“I knew you wouldn’t,” said May simply.

“But what if I had?” persisted Coulson.

May shot him a narrow-eyed look. “I think we’re both lucky we never had to find that out,” she said, closing the topic down.

Coulson grinned at her. “You wouldn’t really kick my ass, would you, May?” he asked winningly.

“Not unless it really needed kicking,” responded May. Then she craned her neck back a little, her gaze flicking fleetingly downwards, as if contemplating the body-part in question.

Coulson cleared his throat. “You know, I think maybe Skye is right.”

“How’s that?”

“I think you _do_ kinda rock.”

May said nothing, turning her face away. Coulson knew her well enough to realise that she was hiding a smile from him as she left his office.


End file.
